Stormy Rain
by Luc'e876
Summary: What happens when the world you think you know, turns out to be a world you'd never even dream of. Follow Jessica Stanley as the gossip she spread, was more then she bargained for. I suck at summaries. Read


_Authors Notes: Hey Guys :) This is not anything to do with my last story, 'Rising Sun' but feel free to read and review it, as it would be appreciated. This is in Jessica Stanley's point of view. And it sshows you what happens when you get abit more gossip then you bargained for. All will be revealed in the story. Any comments you wish to make, please feel free as constructive criticism really does help. Read & Review 3  
Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer. _

**Horrible Dream  
By Luc'e876 **

A young girl stood in front of me. She was about five foot, with middle-ish silky blonde hair, and Topaz eyes. She looked awfully like the Cullen's.  
"Human" She said, in a high pitched creaky. I stood there, unable to say anything. "You seem to have borough great trouble to our kingdom."  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand?" I replied, stupidly.  
"Mortal brains are much too slow for my patience." She creaked then i feel to the ground. Fire burned through my whole body. I cried in agony. My skin, my veins were fire. Fire was all i could feel, and then it went black.  
"Jessica! Jessica!" My mother said, coming in my room. "It was just a bad dream!" Great... how embarrassing. I unwrapped the covers from around my sweaty body, and went for a shower. I let the warm water relax the muscles in my body. I was soon finished, and changed into cute jeans, and a pink tank top. How impressed was mike going to be? Then it hit me. This was the end of my childhood. The signing out day. Where we would all go back to the school for an hour, and officially sign out from school. Though graduation was a few months ago... i guess they would just want it for the records.  
I arrived in school early, and found myself waiting in the reception for 10 minuets until Bella and Edward arrived.  
"Hey Bells!" I called out. A beautiful girl turned around and smiled. How could this be, she was prettier then me? I would have to keep Mike away! And then i noticed it, Bella was one of them. One of the Cullen's. There looks, their skin! I saw Edward pull Bella protectively to his side. How weird. It reminded me of my dream. Edward looked at me, shocked. I shook the image out of my head. "I'll see you later Jess!" Bella called in a high voice, then walked away. Could people really change that much in a few months.  
The signing out was a very tearful event. Every one was crying. Well i say everyone, but not including the Cullens, not even Bella! Thinking about it, i never did see them shed even the slightest bit of a tear. Not emotional people clearly, but Bella. Well that was a totally different story. Bella always used to be emotional. Used to... but not anymore.

I met Mike outside school to say our final good byes.  
"I'll miss you Mike!" I said. Then i went to kiss him, but he turned his neck, so i kissed him on the cheek. Ouch, it hurt to be rejected.  
"Yeah, you too Jess!" He said, with his attention otherwise. I looked over to where he was staring. Bella. Old habits die hard.  
"Boys" I mumbled, and walked over to talk to everyone else.  
"JESS"! A loud voice screamed over the crowd.  
"LAUREN!" I replied and ran over to hug her.  
"Have you seen her yet?" She asked me.  
"Seen who?" I asked, confused.  
"Bella!" Lauren practically screamed. "She looks well.. PRETTY!"  
"Mm.. I know, it's weird right?" Lauren and i go up to date on some gossip while walking around school. Apparently Connor and Angela were getting serious. That wasn't like Angela, they must really be in love. Jealousy filled my mind. It felt like everyone was with someone apart from me! Bella and Edward. Connor and Angela. Lauren and Taylor.

Our catch up was coming to an end, and everyone was leaving. "Right, i guees i'd better be heading off. Alot to do tomorrow early start. See you Jess!" Lauren said and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Bye!" I called after her. I decided to go the long way home, because there really wasn't anything else to do. The leaves lay on the ground in the forest. Each step sounded like thunder in the quiet forest. I continued walking towards the end, till i heard a tree branch snap. I turned around quickly, and standing there was a thing. It wasn't human, Clearly. It's red eyes, Pale skin and razor sharp teeth were too weird. Not to mention the unbearable good looks. What was it with good looking people then? It Gave me one look, then went to pounce. My reflex reaction was to close my eyes, but i couldn't. Shock & fear took over my thoughts. I just stood there. But nothing happened. No scratch on my skin. I looked up, and saw a huge wolf. Big and scruffy. Staring at the creature in front of me. But strange enough he stared back. Not running for his life.. scared. The wolf growled, and out of the forest 5 other wolfs appeared, each of them different. One was tall and thin, another was muscly, and the other was petite. Clearly female. All 6 growled simotaniously until the creature started to back off. What was the creature, why was these wolfs helping me? These questions i desperately wanted to ask, but couldn't. Soon enought, it was out of sight and the molves began to leave. One by one. "Wait" I called, embarrassed. I felt silly to be talking English to a wolf, as if it would understand me. But one turned round and looked at me. The scruffy one. It looked like he was trying to smile. Was i dreaming, was a wolf really trying to smile at me? The wolf walked closer to me and patted me on the head. I stared up at the massive wolf in disbelief. He smiled one last time and disapeared into the dark forest.


End file.
